


Дымовая завеса

by Madoshi



Series: Мой дядя самых честных правил [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финч все-таки пригласил племянника на семейный ужин...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дымовая завеса

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Специально написано двусмысленно: можно читать как слэш или броманс между ОТП.  
> 2\. Почти ничего не знаю об Эль-Кунейтре, все ошибки на совести автора.

  
Золотое правило оперативника: даже в лучшие моменты жизни не расслабляйтесь так, чтобы нельзя было быстро собраться. Неприятности любят подкрадываться исподтишка, причем оттуда, откуда их совершенно не ждали.  
Поэтому одного встревоженного взгляда Гарольда на экран телефона хватило Джону, чтобы собраться и свистом позвать Медведя: очень может быть, что из парка сейчас придется уходить, и быстро. Возможно, поодиночке. Что же там высветился за адресат? Уж не Рут ли? Но нет, даже при разговорах с Рут Гарольд никогда не выглядел таким беспомощно-напуганным...  
Тут Гарольд произнес в трубку:  
— Да, Уилл? Что-то случилось?  
Джон едва заметно расслабился: что ж, это, по крайней мере, объясняло непропорциональную тревогу. Правда, не снимало окончательно вероятности, что сейчас придется куда-то бежать и в кого-то стрелять, спасая финчевского названного племянника и чуть ли не приемного сына. Джон тихо велел подбежавшему Медведю сидеть.  
— Действительно, не имею чести, — проговорил Гарольд, успокоившись, даже слегка с юмором.  
Значит, не кризис. Или, по крайней мере, не срочный кризис.  
— Зачем еще пишут старые знакомые о которых ты, вероятно, не слышал с колледжа?  
Говоря это, Гарольд поглядел в сторону Джона, слегка опустив веки — мол, специально для тебя. Джон дернул уголком рта, но из принципа не отошел в сторону. Ничего, Гарольд потерпит. Отказываться от такого подарка судьбы было не в джоновых правилах.  
— Удивительно, — сухо заметил Гарольд и закатил глаза. Джон понял, что сухость в голосе адресовалась, в основном, ему.  
Риз ответил своему боссу совершенно невинным взглядом. А что? Может же за ними следить киллер прямо сейчас. Киллеры — отличное оправдание, на все случаи жизни.  
Тут Риз напрягся, и Медведь у его ноги крупно задрожал: окидывая взглядом парк, Риз действительно заметил слежку: молодая женщина с айфоном возле деревьев на семь часов.  
Даже отсюда Риз мог разглядеть, что одета она дорого и со вкусом, что темных очков на ней нет, волосы распущены, а айфон последней модели. У ног девушки нетерпеливо крутится мелкий шпиц в бирюзовом, под цвет ее пальто, комбинезончике. Не похожа на агента, слишком неуклюже спряталась, да и собака — шпиц девушку знал. Но это еще ничего не значит…  
Кстати, Риз ее тоже знал. Где-то он ее видел. Совсем недавно. И это тревожило. Если за ними систематическая слежка...  
Риз едва заметно коснулся локтем руки Финча, привлекая его внимание. Показал глазами, но оборачиваться не стал. Финч тоже не обернулся, но кивнул еле заметно: мол, понял.  
Девушка тем временем уже опустила айфон и, не обращая внимания на фортели шпица, яростно писала кому-то сообщение.  
—...Уилл, — тем временем проговорил Финч в телефон, и звучал при этом натурально мягко и смущенно, что Риз даже восхитился: какой актер, а! Как бы он ни притворялся пришельцем из девятнадцатого века, на деле Финча мало что могло смутить. — Если я никогда не посвящал тебя в перипетии своей личной жизни, то это только потому, что не во что было посвящать...  
«Ого! — подумал Риз. — С кем же это увидела Гарольда старая знакомая его племянника? Неужели с Шоу? Или с одним из номеров, которых я пропустил?»  
— Я очень необщительный человек, ты знаешь, — продолжал тем временем Гарольд, демонстрируя театральные паузы и профессиональное владение интонацией. — Это… тот случай… я слегка потерял голову. Это было мимолетное увлечение. Тот джентльмен… несколько моложе меня, другие интересы. Ничего не вышло.  
Тут у Риза в голове замкнулись, наконец, контакты: девушка в бирюзовом — только она тогда была в белом, как Шоу. Прием. Гарольд «с гостем». Ну ничего себе совпадение. У нее что, квартира окнами на Централ-Парк? Или случайно погулять вышла?  
Джон сохранил каменное выражение лица только гигантским усилием воли. Однако промолчать было выше его сил.  
— Минутное увлечение? — пробормотал Риз негромко. — Кажется, я оскорблен, Гарольд.  
Гарольд послал ему взгляд, такой выразительный, что он послужил достойной, а то и более впечатляющей заменой неприличному жесту.  
— Мисс Майлз показала тебе фотографию? — проговорил Гарольд, очень четко артикулируя.  
— Мне догнать ее и отнять телефон? — поинтересовался Риз.  
Гарольд раздраженно мотнул головой и нажал кнопку, переключая прием на наушник. Теперь Джон слышал не только Гарольда, но и Уилла. Пальцы же Финча летали по освободившемуся телефону, набирая текст.  
Риз послушно достал собственный телефон из кармана. На экране появилось сообщение: «Контролирую устройство».  
— Не знал, что ты это можешь делать силой мысли, — заметил Риз. — Или… ты с кем-то договорился?  
Последние слова против воли Джона прозвучали почти с угрозой.  
«Ждите. Объясню позже».  
Джон покорился, тем более, что Уилл тем временем говорил интереснейшее:  
— ...Если в мой следующий приезд в Нью-Йорк ты захочешь меня пригласить на обед с этим или другим «минутным увлечением» и вашей собакой, мне будет приятно. Обещаю вести себя хорошо и не грубить.  
— Надо же, — заметил Риз, — он боится нечаянно ранить мои чувства. Какой хороший мальчик.  
Гарольд то ли пискнул, то ли хрюкнул и поскорее закруглил разговор: видимо, опасался дальнейших комментариев.  
Закончив, он опустил телефон в карман, вытер пот со лба и неприязненно покосился в сторону деревьев.  
— Объяснения? — намекнул Риз.  
— Все просто, — ответил Гарольд, делая жест рукой, что можно двигаться дальше по аллее. — Как вы знаете, я постоянно мониторю Интернет на предмет наших с вами фотографий. У меня настроена сигнализация. Многие устройства сейчас автоматически подгружают все данные в облако, и вот тут включается мой софт и стирает все нежелательные для нас изображения. Естественно, после приема под руководством мисс Лин таких фотографий было довольно много. Система зафиксировала все случаи, но из-за их количества я не отследил, что в числе прочих фото с узнаваемо вашим лицом — а там было только ваше лицо, меня сняли недостаточно четко — отправила университетская знакомая Уилла Инграма… Не трудитесь, я знаю, что вы про него знаете, и даже знаю, откуда. Из его ящика моя программа копию фотографии не стерла. Видимо, потому, что по ключевым словам она попала в список исключений: мне вовсе не хотелось, чтобы мои программы стирали фотографии Уилла с его отцом и со мной, которые ему случится хранить на почтовом сервере… Излишне говорить, конечно, что безопасность его почты я настраивал сам, и взломать ее крайне непросто. В общем, коротко говоря, Уилл увидел мою фотографию с вами, и счел, что наши отношения… несколько более интимны. Точнее, его подруга навела его на эту мысль, — Финч вздохнул. — Женщины.  
— Ну не знаю, Финч, — задумчиво протянул Риз, веселясь. — Ты купил мне квартиру, кучу костюмов и вот теперь зовешь на семейный ужин. По мне так весьма интимно звучит.  
Финч бросил на него еще один взгляд, выразительнее прежнего.  
— О времена, о нравы, — пробормотал он. — Нельзя даже появиться с другом на публике… Впрочем… полагаю, нам повезло. Лучше пусть Уильям видит все в романтической плоскости, чем начнет задумываться о более опасных причинах. В прошлом веке мы бы скрывали гомосексуальную связь за деловыми отношениями. В этом веке приходится поступать наоборот.  
— Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, — заметил Риз. — Наши взаимные чувства для тебя всего лишь прикрытие.  
Гарольд хмыкнул.  
— Эта мисс Майлз… За ней не может кто-то стоять? Что-то не нравятся мне такие совпадения. Сейчас, я так понимаю, она же про нас писала Инграму?  
Гарольд поджал губы.  
— Не знаю. Нужно выяснить. Но сомневаюсь, что это ловушка. В свое время я взял на себя смелость проверить всех знакомых Уилла в колледже. Десять лет назад она была именно той, за кого себя выдавала. Сейчас… Я проверю еще раз, конечно. Но подозреваю, что это действительно случайность.  
Риз подумал о Машине, способной отправить его на нужный рейс и посадить на такое место, чтобы он забрал у соседа телефон, но промолчал. Вероятность того, что Машина срежиссировала это дурацкое совпадение, выглядела минимальной — слишком много принципиально не учитываемых факторов. Да и какие могли у нее быть цели? Заставить их с Гарольдом совершить камин-аут?  
Метров через десять, пройденных в молчании, Финч спросил:  
— Ты считаешь, стоит в самом деле устроить ему этот обед? Я подозреваю, Уилл может в ближайшее время наведаться в Нью-Йорк… из любопытства.  
— Можем даже позвать его домой. Я прекрасно готовлю.  
Финч чуть не запнулся.  
— Не стоит форсировать события, — проговорил он подозрительно. — Для начала хватит и ресторана. Вы умеете производить… ошеломительное впечатление и без домашней кухни.  
— О, я буду само очарование, — совершенно серьезно пообещал Джон. — И не стану никого при нем убивать.  
— Мистер Риз…  
— И калечить не буду. Уговорил.

***

По пути домой для вынужденного отдыха между миссиями «Врачей без границ» в Нью-Йорк, Уилл трижды или четырежды менял свое решение. То и дело ему начинало казаться, что напрашиваться, как он собирался, на обед с дядей и его избранником — глупо и невоспитанно. Ведь хотел же дядя сохранить это все втайне, мало ли почему!  
Дядя всегда без звука вносил за него залог в полиции, если Уиллу случалось попасться на азартных играх, или проникновении на чужую частную собственность, или на незарегистрированной демонстрации, и никогда ни о чем не спрашивал. Уилл же своей стороны, едва унюхав жареное, сразу вцепился, как клещ — никакой деликатности!  
В общем, выходя из самолета в аэропорту, Уилл скинул дяде обычную СМС, без всякого намека. Мол: «Я в городе» — и все.  
Угрызения совести Уилла покинули, но тут же с новой силой одолели муки любопытства. Он никогда прежде ни с кем дядю не видел, и до одури интересно было посмотреть — а как выглядит смертельно влюбленный Гарольд Рен? (Уилл не сомневался, что заставить так глупо лгать дядю могла только такая же глупая, почти подростковая влюбленность, от которой мужчина ни в каком возрасте не застрахован).  
Деликатность деликатностью, сказал себе Уилл, а что если теперь дядя обидится, если он не вспомнит о своем интересе к его… бойфренду, или как это правильно назвать? Потом, конечно, простит, но сначала все равно обидится. А обижать дядю, напомнил себе Уилл, ему совершенно не хотелось.  
Может быть, упомянуть как-нибудь невзначай, между делом?  
Однако, к облегчению Уилла, ни хитрить, ни изворачиваться не пришлось: дядюшка вспомнил сам.  
Как всегда во время визитов Уилла в Нью-Йорк, он позвонил ровнехонько после окончания рабочего дня. Расспросил, как обычно, о работе, о планах. А потом уточнил:  
— Ты все еще хочешь познакомиться с Джоном?  
Уилл даже не сразу сообразил, какой такой Джон: в голове он называл дядиного спутника «Уоррен».  
— Да! — сказал он, пожалуй, со слишком большим энтузиазмом. — Если это удобно, конечно.  
— Иначе я бы не предлагал, мой дорогой, — в голосе дяди Гарольда звучала улыбка, и четко было понятно, что для него моральные метания Уилла, как на ладони. Уилл чуть было не покраснел, но вовремя напомнил себе, что ему уже не десять лет, а практически тридцать. — Завтра в пять часов в «Гранде» тебя устроит? Дресс-кода там нет.

***

Уилл всячески настраивал себя на то, что дядин избранник должен прийтись ему по душе. Или, по крайней мере, не вызвать отторжения. Что ему все равно, с кем дядя, лишь бы тот был счастлив, и что никто Уилла с этим господином видеться не заставляет, если тот вдруг окажется не слишком приятным типом.  
И все-таки при встрече у него зубы свело чуть не до зубовного скрежета.  
Джон Уоррен, почти двухметровый, широкоплечий господин лет сорока с импозантно седыми висками и симметричным лицом расслабленно шествовал за дядиным плечом. Пожал Уиллу руку — хорошо пожал, профессионально, крепко, но не превратив в соревнование. Дорогой костюм (Уилл костюмы не любил, но поневоле разбирался) он носил умело, привычно. И вовсе не зыркал по всем углам, словно телохранитель, как Уилл почему-то ждал. Наоборот, глядел подчеркнуто лениво, из-под ресниц, как будто ему веки тяжело было поднимать. Улыбался вроде бы обаятельно, а на деле — насквозь фальшиво. Да еще и этак ненавязчиво посверкивал дорогими часами и шелковыми запонками в цвет галстука — дядюшкин, небось, подарок, узнаваемый стиль.  
Кстати, отодвинул дядюшке стул, когда они садились, но одной рукой, не глядя — тоже между делом и лениво. Дядя коснулся его запястья, благодаря. От этого напоминания об интимных отношениях между ними у Уилла окончательно испортилось настроение. Оказывается, до этого он умудрялся притвориться для себя, что Уоррен — дядюшкин деловой партнер…  
Собственное лицемерие радовало еще меньше: Уилл до сих пор считал себя выше этого.  
Дядюшка, похоже, ощутил между ними неловкость, едва они уселись за стол, и попытался сгладить — получилось только хуже. Поговорили о погоде, о том, что лучше заказывать в «Гранде» — когда дядя Гарольд посоветовал Уиллу стейк, Уоррен почему-то усмехнулся, как будто дядя сказал что-то смешное. Дядя улыбнулся тоже, мимолетно, сконфуженно, словно стеснялся.  
Уилл ощутил нехорошее: словно его как-то сознательно выставили из ведущегося между этими двоими разговора. Хотя, говоря рационально, почему бы им не иметь общих шуток? Нормально ведь между любовниками.  
Потом, слава богу, официант забрал меню. Пока дядя вполголоса давал ему какие-то указания, Уоррен внезапно выпрямился на стуле и бросил на Уилла мрачный, тяжелый взгляд.  
Уилл чуть было не подавился водой, которую пил: Уоррен будто уже примеривался, в каком углу виллы Гарольда Рена прикопать труп. В один миг дядюшкин друг из расслабленного денди превратился чуть ли не в киллера. И хотя денди Уиллу не нравился, киллер его привлекал еще меньше.  
«Черт, — подумал Уилл с неожиданной тревогой, — ладно если он просто на дядины деньги нацелился. А если хуже?»  
Официант испарился, и они остались втроем. Дядя с Уиллом какое-то время поговорили о планах на будущее, вспомнили отца — немного совсем, оба стеснялись говорить о нем при человеке, который его не знал. Уилл никак не мог удержаться, периодически бросал косые взгляды на Уоррена: тот снова сидел с каменной мордой, глядел невыразительно — то ли смертельно скучал, то ли продолжал размышлять о нестандартных садовых удобрениях. Время от времени вставлял какие-то реплики, но совершенно дежурные. Обед становился тягостнее с каждой минутой, и Уилл все меньше понимал, чем этот стареющий футболист или отставной армейский сержант или кто он там привлек дядю. Наконец, когда принесли горячее, дядя как-то элегантно навел разговор на судьбоносные встречи и спросил очень ласково и совершенно естественно:  
— Уилл, тебе, наверное, интересно, как мы познакомились?  
В один миг Уиллу стало совсем уже мучительно: в самом деле, вытащил их, заставил тут перед ним отчитываться! Его ведь не касается, какие там у дяди отношения и с кем. Даже если этот Уоррен и впрямь настолько неприятен, может, он в постели бог! Конечно, дядя Гарольд не из тех, кто будет держать при себе человека только из этих соображений, но чего в жизни ни бывает. В любом случае, дядя заслужил немного счастья на склоне лет, и будь Уилл проклят... А дядя еще и любопытство его вот так запросто предлагает удовлетворить.  
Под влиянием этих мыслей Уилл чуть было не выпалил что-то вроде: «Да мне все равно!», но вовремя прикусил язык.  
— Да, был бы очень рад! — сказал он.  
— Иногда мне доводится работать с довольно сложными клиентами, — начал Гарольд явно отрепетированную или хотя бы обдуманную речь. — Мой босс посоветовал мне мистера Уоррена как человека, обладающего определенной экспертизой в кризисных ситуациях. Он оказал мне помощь в щекотливой ситуации, мы начали периодически работать вместе…  
— Гарольд умеет подкидывать интересные задачки, — вставил Уоррен. — Кстати, я не знал, что тебе меня посоветовали.  
Почему-то его тон звучал почти обвиняюще.  
— Мне, скажем так, настойчиво намекнули, — пробормотал дядя Гарольд, словно за этим действительно крылось что-то, за что Уоррен имел повод сердиться. — Ну вот, постепенно наши отношения стали ближе…  
— Гарольд умеет очаровывать, — вновь заметил Уоррен. — Хотя методы у него неортодксальные.  
— Например? — не удержался Уилл, несмотря на неприязнь.  
— Он как минимум пять раз отрывался от слежки в городских условиях, — как ни в чем не бывало пояснил Уоррен. — Моя профессиональная гордость была задета.  
— Что? — Уиллу показалось, что он ослышался.  
Дядя криво улыбнулся.  
— Джон шутит.  
— Я огромный шутник, — с невинным видом подтвердил Джон, отрезая кусок стейка. — Кстати, Уилл, ты знаешь, что твой дядя отлично играет на пианино?  
— Я не играю на пианино! — чуть возмущенно воскликнул Гарольд, одновременно с Уиллом, который сказал:  
— Этот папа играл на пианино, у дяди нет слуха!  
— А, так вот почему в твоем ящике стола нотная тетрадь, — кивнул Уоррен как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Ты хранишь папины ноты? — снова изумился Уилл. — Зачем? Он лет десять не играл!  
— Мы кое-что записывали на полях, — машинально ответил, словно отмахнулся дядя и удивленно, даже как-то испуганно уставился на Уоррена. — Ты рылся в моем ящике? В _том_ моем ящике?  
— Неужели ты думал, что я не найду его за два года? — беззаботным тоном спросил Уоррен, прожевав.  
— О господи… — пробормотал дядя и уткнулся взглядом в тарелку. — Что еще ты видел…  
— Абсолютно все, Гарольд, — спокойно произнес Уоррен. — Или так я думаю.  
Не веря себе, Уилл увидел, как шею и щеки дядюшки заливает жаркий румянец.  
Тут Уоррен совершенно нормально, даже располагающе улыбнулся — чуть грустновато, этак таинственно, словно приглашая в общий секрет — и обратился к Уиллу:  
— Гарольд говорил мне, что последний раз ты был в Сирии. В Эль-Кунейтре?  
Уилл кивнул, удивленный.  
— Последний раз я там бывал в конце девяностых, в составе миротворческой группы, — проговорил Уоррен. — Как, сильно изменился город с тех пор?  
— Ну, я не знаю, — проговорил Уилл, — я в конце девяностых еще учился.  
Тут Уоррен коротко, буквально в двух словах обрисовал ему Кунейтру, какой он ее помнил: город, и похожий на обычный американский или европейский, и непохожий: беднее и грязнее, город страха, впитавшегося в кровь и кости, город удивительного равнодушия и какого-то упрямого, типично пустынного жизнелюбия. Уилл вновь увидел его воочию и, отвечая на скупые реплики и расспросы, внезапно начал рассказывать о той жизни — о работе в бесплатной клинике ООН, о перебоях в запасах, о местных жителях, об интересных случаях, о двенадцатилетнем мальчике, который поцеловал ему руку… Дяде Гарольду он никогда не описывал такие подробности, думал, ему будет неинтересно, да и зачем… Гарольд Рен, как любой страховщик, зарабатывал не на чужих несчастьях, а на чужом благополучии, и оценщиком он не был, на места катастроф не ездил…  
Но тут дядя слушал внимательно, с выражением горечи и тревоги на лице, поджав губы; и Уоррен тоже глядел так, будто совершенно точно знает, о чем и почему ему говорят. В этот момент Уилл явственно увидел сходство между ними, одинаковую тень в глазах и на лицах, и показались они ему не просто любовниками — сообщниками, партнерами в каком-то невероятно сложном и рискованном деле.  
Впрочем, все любовники немного сообщники.  
Даже Уоррен внезапно почти понравился: наверное, поторопился Уилл составить первое впечатление, с ним это случалось даже до сих пор, хотя вообще-то годы работы в поле отточили его восприятие человеческих характеров.  
Но встречаться еще раз? Нет, увольте. В следующий раз надо будет под каким-то благовидным предлогом выманить дядю одного.  
Скорее всего, и предлога придумывать не придется: дядя наверняка догадается сам.  
Обед в целом кончился практически благополучно, неловкость была забыта. В гардеробной дядя одел пальто первым, пока Уилл, увлекшись неожиданно для себя, рассказывал Уоррену о похождениях своей знакомой, армейского снайпера, которая очень нервно реагировала на понятие о том, что женщины, мол, должны служить только во вспомогательных войсках. У Уоррена тоже была знакомая армейский снайпер, только отставная; его мнение о женщинах в армии было удивительно свежим и трезвым для бывшего зеленого берета — «Я бы предпочел, чтобы вообще никто не воевал, ни женщины, ни мужчины. Но раз уж невозможно, не вижу разницы».  
— Да-да, — проговорил дядя Гарольд, подходя и приподнимая пальто Уоррена. — Джон известный пацифист.  
Хмыкнув, Уоррен продел руки в предложенное пальто, но вдруг нахмурился. Уилл стоял совсем рядом, и потому расслышал, как у них с дядей синхронно завибрировали телефоны.  
Они оба достали мобильные, посмотрели, переглянулись. По их лицам снова пробежала та самая одинаковая тень.  
— Прошу прощения, — гладко проговорил Уоррен, — мне придется вас покинуть. Срочно по работе. Думаю, вам найдется, о чем поговорить.  
— Джон, я уверен, что мисс… — начал Гарольд и осекся, тревожно взглянул на Уилла.  
— Все в порядке, — проговорил Уоррен с нажимом. — Справлюсь. Пообщайтесь с племянником наедине, нагоните.  
— Я думал, вы работаете в разных местах, — Уилл переводил удивленный взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Это одно из тех дел, с которыми я помогаю Гарольду, — обыденным тоном произнес Уоррен. — Мне говорили, что личные связи вредят бизнесу, но в наших обстоятельствах выбор невелик.  
— Да, пожалуй, — дядя Гарольд напряженно улыбнулся: на самом деле ему было не смешно. — Что ж, тогда возьми машину, мы вызовем такси.  
— Разумеется.  
Уоррен наклонился к дядя, Уилл подумал — поцелует. Но нет, не поцеловал даже в щеку, просто прошептал что-то на ухо, и Гарольд кивнул в ответ. После чего Уоррен пропал за дверью вестибюля, как не было.  
— Ну что, Уилл, — проговорил дядя, оборачиваясь к нему. Он явно с усилием отвлекся мыслями от Уоррена: в глазах еще темнела тревога, но губы уже привычно улыбались. — Можем пройтись немного по парку, или в самом деле взять такси и отправиться…  
«Черт возьми, — подумал Уилл. — А дядя врет. Дядя в чем-то где-то серьезно врет. И он безумно, страшно сейчас переживает за этого своего Джона. Что-то там происходит». Он хотел спросить, уже открыл рот… Но вспомнил прежние свои мысли: как дядя выкупал его из полицейских участков, врал, как партизан, прикрывая его перед матерью, оправдывал перед отцом… И вместо заготовленных расспросов или обвинений Уилл неожиданно для себя сказал:  
— Знаешь что? А мне нравится твой мистер Уоррен. Очень нравится. У тебя всегда был отменный вкус.  
Дядя видимо вздрогнул, как-то слегка обмяк лицом.  
— Спасибо, Уилл, — сказал осторожно, медленно. — Ты ему тоже пришелся по душе.  



End file.
